This Lavish Lifestyle
by SuzannaDB
Summary: Hellboy/Batman crossover - what happens when Red saves Bruce Wayne's Daughter, Pheonix, from a hell-hound. Batman's in hiding and crime rules the streets of Gotham City. Please R&R. Rated T just in case, nothing really bad though.
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy/Batman crossover - what happens when Red saves Bruce Wayne's Daughter, Pheonix, from a hell-hound. Batman's in hiding and crime rules the streets of Gotham City. Please R&R. =)

Walking down the street is quite hard when you're bigger than the average human and completely red. Oh, and don't forget the shaved off horns, overlarge hand, or the demon tail swishing violently underneath a huge sweatshirt intended to sheild you from the eyes of passer-bys. A just-in-case weapon is concealed around your waist. You never know when you'll run into a hell-hound or any of those other unsightly monsters on the streets of Gotham City. Add baggy jeans to your outfit and you'll blend right into the crowd of residents. It's even worse when a large creatureruns straight across the street where there's no cross-walk and two yards away from you- and you have to kill it without any of the stunned people around you noticing you're a big demon-thing as they would call you- that is if you were called Hellboy. Of course it's possible to do anything in Gotham City and look like you're part of the everyday crowd. Hellboy was surprised when the mass of people that witnessed the monster froze-aghast that such a monster could run through their beloved home. _Man are they gonna be surprised _he thought- almost ironically- _when they see what a monster was _walking_ along with them. _Of course he wasn't a monster- but to these humans; he'd seem like one. Of course- most people would be surprised if they saw a large, red person -don't forget the tail- walking amongst them.

Hellboy tore off his sweatshirt and pulled out his gun as he chased after the hellhound, grinning at the astonished crowd behind him. It was a fast hellhound, it ran through an alley way, over a 6 foot fence, and into another crowd before Hellboy caught up to him. By then it was too late. The monster was headed towards a single victim. It was a young girl- maybe in her early teens. She had her ipod in her ears the music blasting-even if he was to yell a warning to her she'd never hear him. He muttered a curse under his breath.

"Is this a movie?" a young woman asked her partner, who was happily holding her hand. "Looks like a stupid one." he'd replied to her.

Hellboy grunted, annoyed at the man's attitude but continued on trying to save the girl. She had noticed the hell-hound now- just a little too late to be of use to either of them. She let out an ear peircing scream but no one around her even turned their heads. She tried to back up but was clipped by a car zooming around the traffic. She spun with the force of the car hitting her side and fell into the street as the hell-hound slowly stalked forward. She jerked her head back and forth searching the Gotham City crowd searching for a friendly face- untill she saw Hellboy. She screamed again, only this time words were mixed into the high-pitched noise she was making.

"Help me!" He couldn't tell if the sight of him had made her scream or if she wanted him to help her- either way the proximity of the hell-hound to the girl made him anxious and he pushed himself to go as fast as his body could handle.

A small group had begun to gather around him "some pretty good effects." an older man whispered to his son, "how'd they make that costume so real?"His son glanced towards his elderly father, "Yeah the tail looks like it's actually attached to him, who's the actor?" Hellboy shut out the murmurs and quickly scooped up the girl as he kicked the head of the hell-hound, snapping it's neck. He ran as fast as he could away from there to flashes of cameras and camera phones raised to capture the scene before it came out into theaters.

Glancing down at the girl he saw that she was shaking violently, something he couldn't feel as he ran. Her heart-beat-which had accelerated because of surprise- was almost audible. He'd seen this before in humans and knew he'd have to calm her down or else she'd literally be scared to death. He'd use simple questions to get her mind off of the monster she'd nearly been devoured by.

"What's your name?" he asked at the same time as she asked him "What's going on?"

"You answer my question first." He commanded, she hesitated, as if she was weighing her options but she could tell now that there was no way she'd be able to escape him if she refused.

With a shaky sigh, she answered his question "My name's Pheonix, now answer mine." She tried to sound as forceful as she could as she violently shook with tremors from her shock and her voice cracking.

"That thing you saw back there, it was a demon... hell-hound," he answered slowly trying to make a sentence come out that wouldn't scare her half to death. "I don't know why-"

"Do I have to go home?"

"Yeah. Ya do. The last thing I need is for people to start blaming me for kidnapping you."

She sighed and fell silent lost in thought before asking yet another question. "Can I walk?"

Hellboy looked around, people were still staring and he needed to get his sweatshirt on so no one would see him walk into the BPRD with her. He let go of her and she agiley landed on her feet. Pulling the sweatshirt out of his trenchcoat he swiftly pulled it over his head and they walked on. "Do you have a number you can call-and something you can call with- for someone to pick you up here?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll call now." she said almost glumly, pulling out a brand-new apple iphone and hitting speed-dial. The tone was loud enough that Hellboy could hear the conversation on both ends. Someone picked up on the first ring. "Hey Alfred, can you come pick me up, my skateboard sort of broke and I'm in front of _Maria's Flowers_?"

"Sure thing, madam."

"Thanks so much." Hellboy could hear the fake enthusiasm she placed in her voice.

"It is not a problem, your father's out anyway and I'm all by my lonesome. I'm on my way."

"OKay see you when you get here." And she hung up without waiting for a response. Pheonix walked over to the bench in front of the store and sat down. Hellboy stayed where he was. But Pheonix caught him slowly making his way to the seat too.

"So, where's your dad?" He asked trying to make small talk while they waited.

"No one ever knows." she paused a few seconds "He's always out with business or throwing parties or meeting women-"

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"She died when I was born." It was a quick and blunt statement but her self-accusing tone was obvious in her voice. "Alfred, pretty much raised me. He's like my dad."

"Oh"

And that was it, they sat in silence as if they were two strangers on the street, each waiting for a ride. Until a sleek, shiny, blue/gray Lamborghini pulled up to the curb. Pheonix's eyes lit up "That's my dad!" she exclaimed more joy in her voice now that she found that her father had some time for her.

Hellboy gazed in amazement, the man in the car was Bruce Wayne-one of the richest men in Gotham City- and he had been talking to the richest thirteen year old in Gotham. He didn't know if he should say anything so he kept his mouth shut as Bruce Wayne honked for his daughter to get in.

"Will I get to see you again?" she asked him quietly and quickly so her father wouldn't notice.

"No." Hellboy stated and forcefully stood up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Pheonix was so ecstatic that her father was here to pick her up, Hellboy's words didn't hurt her half as much as she knew they were intended to. She jogged over to the car, opening the door she questioned, "hey dad! What happened to Alfred picking me up?"

"Well, he phoned me that my daughter was without a skateboard, so I thought I'd pick you up and bring you on down to wherever you need to go to get a new one." he said cheerfully. "Besides, the meeting wasn't going so well for me, I fell asleep."

"Again?!" Pheonix exclaimed/questioned.

"Again." her father said a bit smugly.

"Dad, you know one day that's going to get you in quite a bit of trouble." she scolded jokingly.

"Ah. I'm never in trouble."

"Just wait till that all catches up to you Mister."

"Eh..." he shrugged "so, which way are we going?"

"Well, I guess we'll be going to the mall." she happily concluded

"And off we go..."

***

He was pissed, yes that was what he had concluded. After three hours locked in his room ripping up old magazines as a way to channel his anger, he finalized that that was the mood he was in. Fuming would be a way a more considerate person would put it but He, Hellboy (or Red), was not considerate and decided he was _pissed_. He pulled out his second bottle of rum and gulped the entire contents in one swig. After swallowing he pulled out yet another cigar- his third in the past 5 minutes. Had anyone seen him in the state he was in now he would have received a long, boring lecture as to why drinking and smoking was not good for his health. But would he give a damn? No. That was it. He didn't care what they said, what they thought. No one truly cared for him anyway.

***

Pheonix happily walked at a steady pace next to her father. A knit hat was hiding her face from any of her friends that might notice her there. Sure, they had found out many years ago that her father was Bruce Wayne the "hot," and "Oh So gorgeous" millionaire of Gotham city, but it still bothered her when they excitedly ran up to her and she was with her father. It's quite awkward when your best friend is in love with your father-_and _they're within five feet of each other. She knew exactly where she was headed and exactly what she was going to buy, so her time with her father may be limited to those few moments in the mall and the ten minute drive home. Many pictures and articles as to where the Batman had gone filled the bulletin board in the waiting room of her favorite resturaunt, _Applebee's_, no it wasn't anything super special but she loved the desserts they had and their delicious cheeseburgers- her favorite food.

She rolled her eyes at how interested these people were in Batman. He was just a average man dressed up in a rubber suit who thinks he can save Gotham City. At first, she had thought it was Harvey Dent, until he died and sightings of Batman were still reported. Now she was done trying to figure out who Batman was, he was no one important in her life and that meant nothing to her, never did she need him to protect her. Just today showed how much he had let this city down. He shows up, puts some small gang leaders behind bars-something good- gets good gossip running through the streets, lets real villains pop up-like the joker- and vanishes, leaving Gotham city to die. He was a no-good peice of dirt to her and she cares no more.

**Notes: Just a little short, I know. Sorry I deleted this before, I wanted to update and change some things around so I removed it but I did upload it again, Thank you guys so much for reading this and adding it to your story alert list. That made me very happy today. =) Happy Holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Ah, here it is Chapter 3! Yay! I've been away from my computer for a week and a half, dying to update this story... It haunts my dreams =) haha. Okay well, please review. Thanks for Reading, more to come soon. **

**New Movie? Hollywood Claims to know nothing. Another Sighting of Hellboy?**

At once the Headlines caught Red's attention. The paper Liz Sherman had just thrown onto the table in front of him held a picture of Red as he ran away, Bruce Wayne's famous daughter in his arms- of course it was blurry. He read on.

****

A recent sighting of a large, red, man on the streets of Gotham City have

got people buzzing. Some claim he looked like a replica of Comic star- Hellboy.

He was seen carrying away a young girl, some claim her to be

millionaire Bruce Wayne's daughter; Pheonix Wayne. Although co-manager of Hollywood

Productions claims to know nothing of a film being shot containing anything like what many claim

to have seen, On Main St. in front of a McDonald's fast food resturaunt.

Although this story is yet still a mystery the citizens of Gotham City will soon discover

what exactly is going on in their lovely town.

He sighed. He would be definately low profile for a while, no way did he want any press organizations on his tail, that would make his life a living hell-more than it already was.

***

Pheonix panicked. After seeing the paper she didn't know what to expect from her father who had no doubt read it before her. In the picture the girl was being carried by a large, red monster, and no doubt was she wearing the same hat as Pheonix had been. _Durr _she thought, _of course dad was going to find out sooner or later, Ohh what am I going to tell him?_

My room, please.

(Bruce Wayne)

Pheonix was confused. She had expected anger from her father, not the calm attitude his text portrayed now. She replied;

On my way dad.

And she headed down the hall to check in with her dad. The penthouse was extremely small compared to Wayne Manor and it only took about half a minute to make it to her dads bedroom where he was seated at his computer desk. Charts covered the screen and Pheonix didn't even bother to try to figure out what it was, what exactly her father did she couldn't figure out. "What's up dad?"

"Well, just wanted to let you know I'm going away for a few weeks."

"Alright, business trip?" She asked

"Actually a little vacation" he smiled guiltily. "but you'll be alright here with Alfred?"

"Dad, it's not like anything bad's going to happen to us. You act as if we're going to get blown up tomorrow I mean serious--" _Aw Crap_ she thought _Wrong example, jeezus why am I so plain _stupid_?_ Pheonix reached up and let her fingers brush the piece of metal that hung around her neck.

Rachel Dawes, her father's best friend and love, had been killed in an explosion set up by the Joker. A weird guy that ran around in make-up and a purple suit killing people. She and Harvey Dent, another one of my dad's friends had been set in different buildings filled with gas drums and a bomb set to blow. The death of Rachel had hurt Pheonix just as much as it hurt her father, as Rachel was like a mother to Pheonix. The necklace that hung around her neck was a tiny silver heart, which had forever engraved into a rectangle next to it. The other necklace to the set said friends and belonged to Rachel.

"Aw, dad, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it." She bit her lower lip

"No, it's okay. Well, I better get going, just, you be good for Afred, Okay?"

"I promise I will. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm always okay."

"Now no one's that good." She murmured. "bye dad, Love you." she gave him a light peck on the cheek and began to walk away

"Nice picture in the paper by the way." He stated with a smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you believe that dad."

"You never know what's out there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, out of the way kids." Hellboy said lovingly as he gently pushed aside the cats that had gathered around and begun to pick at his food that had just been delivered to him. The cats backed away but continued to beg for food off of HB's plate. Eventually he gave in and gave each cat a small amount of meat. Liz was off ranting about how his room was a mess, he didn't even bother to argue. Just so she wouldn't suspect him of not listening Hellboy threw in some little words here and there to hold his case in between mouthfuls.

***

Pheonix was sprawled out on the couch flipping back and forth between channels. Her straight, shoulder length brown hair dangled off the edge of the sofa and her leg hung over the top. Her father had left two days ago. Pheonix was now alone in the house, as Alfred was out on his weekly, or bi-weekly, shopping trip and then stopping by to see the progress of the building. She was flipping between the news and _Family Guy_. She froze when she saw the headlines running across the bottom of the TV screen.

Billionaire kidnapped by man in mask, also known as Joker. Police are stumped. For more information please go online to/ - Little girl gone missing…

Pheonix was stunned, her father was the only billionaire in Gotham City, sure, the Joker had been here before but he was searching for Harvey Dent, not her dad. Now as the thought came on her that her father may be in danger of being killed, Pheonix was frozen on the couch. She raked her brain for ways that this could be untrue, other billionaires that live in Gotham City or even the surrounding cities. Not one explanation she came up with in her mind was even believable. She ran to her room and took out her laptop. Almost punching the keyboard she typed up the address and clicked on the link to the story.

Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, was kidnapped late last night while checking into a five star hotel in the center of Gotham City. Police are still unsure what to do. A few people who commented stated that "They should bring the batman back. Even without him Gotham City is in danger." Although others disagreed completely, saying that "Because of The Batman, freaks like this guy have shown up, thanks to him some people can't sleep at night for fear of some dangerous man breaking into their home. And now, he should come back? No, this is a time when Gotham should stand up for itself."

Pheonix felt her stomach getting tighter and tighter throughout the story until she was sure she was going to throw up. Panic filled every ounce of her body. She printed the story and walked to the window pacing back and forth until she saw Alfred's car on the road outside of the house. She took the elevator down to the parking lot and ran as fast as she could to him. Pheonix wrapped her arm around him and began to cry silently. "Alfred, they have him, _he _has him."

"I know miss Wayne." Alfred said gently patting her back. "Help me bring these upstairs and we'll talk."

They carried the bags upstairs and Pheonix rubbed her eyes dry of tears. She still couldn't understand what exactly was going on but she understood her father was in extreme danger and all she could do was sit by helpless.

"Alfred, how could _he_, do this to our city and sleep at night, it's not like he did any good, people are still getting mugged and murdered on their way home from work. The Batman I mean." Pheonix questioned

"Maybe, he wanted to help people get off their behinds, and do something to help this city, maybe he didn't want this to happen. So many people sat by and watched these, bad men, take over the city, but only one had the guts to get people stopping men like in the mob, or the Joker."

"Well, why doesn't he save dad now? Is The Batman too good for Bruce-"

"Miss Wayne, Batman won't save your father, because he is your father."

Shock enveloped Pheonix again. She couldn't move. Today was just like one nightmare after another. _How could I not have figured that out? _she thought _That's why he never slept at home, why he was always gone. Not because of business trips, but because of Batman. _Pheonix was stunned she could have been so blind to her father's other life. It took her a while to figure out what she was going to do tonight. Bur when she got the idea in her head, it stuck and Pheonix was determined to save her father who desperately needed her help.

"Alfred, I'm going over to Justy's tonight. I don't need a ride I'll walk, I'll be okay."

Alfred only nodded, his mind set on other things, as Pheonix trotted into her fathers room.

Half an hour later she was on her way out the door, with only one sentence from Alfred. "Miss Wayne, don't do anything too dangerous, please." But Pheonix was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Flames burst around Hellboy and he found himself struggling to stay standing up, half a second later and he was flying through the air. His body slammed into the door and he could feel the metal expanding from the heat of the fire. It blew out of it's frame and began to roll down the corridor, Hellboy following shortly behind. He slowed to a halt right at Abraham Sapien and Manning's feet. Each of their faces matched in expression; aghast.

Hellboy stood up, dusting off his pants and waved in their direction, "Hey Abe, Manning." He continued to dust himself off muttering under his breath while Liz yelled from the other room. "Watch out boys, she's on fire."

"Then again there are the really bad days." Abe stated to Manning before entering the room.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know" Hellboy stated as he patted out the fire on a pile of extremely worn books.

"Well you should be." Liz replied, engulfed in flames. "look at this mess! Look around!"

"I have one rule, don't- don't touch my stuff."

"Oh I get it, _that's _your rule, okay."

"One and only." he replied coolly opening a beer. "I'm easy."

"How is that possible everything is your stuff, the same CD, LP."

"Al Green" Hellboy read. "You can't listen to Al Green on CD! But it's good to keep!" he protested as Liz ripped it out of his hands and burned it.

"And an eight track? An eight track Red?"

"Yeah, well, one day the world's gonna realize that the eight track was the way to go. Alright kids, you can come out now." He lifted the bed-skirt and several multi-colored cats ran out. "That's right it's all over."

"What about me Red? I need some space. At least enough to find my toothbrush."

"Toothbrush? Ay-uh. It's right there!" Hellboy stated, as if the answer was obvious.

Liz pulled the toothbrush out of a can of cat food. " Red, I can't live like this."

An alarm sounded and red lights flashed.

"Aw, damn, gotta go!" Hellboy shrugged "We all gotta go, it's an emergency right? Lets go!" And he walked out of the room, but bumped into something as he entered the hallway. He looked down and couldn't help as a "What the hell?" escaped through his lips.

Looking up at him was Pheonix Wayne, wearing jeans that were so long on her they covered her black sneakers that just barely stuck out at the toes, and a sweatshirt, worry clouding her eyes. "I need your help."

Hellboy was oblivious to the fact of her worry so he stated "Emergency, gotta go, then motioned back towards the group following behind him, we all gotta go." And walked on, "You could wait here if it's really important. I just might be all night though. I'm not good at math homework either." he called over his shoulder.

Pheonix sighed and felt a few tears escape her prickling eyes and find their way down her face. Liz's maternal instincts kicked in when she saw the tear slide down the girls face and she couldn't help but comfort her.

"We'll be back in a little bit. I'll make sure we help you then." she said rubbing Pheonix's shoulder then walking on to be sure Hellboy didn't notice.


End file.
